Trick and Treat
by speedcake33
Summary: Rin and Len are finally brought back out of the attic after their master finds the box again. They end up convincing him to play with them one last time, and this is their time together. "T" for safety.
1. When You Are Young

Chapter 1

**Child's POV**

* * *

When you're young, things seem bigger than they really are. Your imagination runs wild, and a rock could be a ship that takes you to a far off land. The plate of pasta that you had eaten last night turns into a plate of brains. And your precious dolls are real. They talk to you, and play with you. Never disagreeing with you, but staying by your side. Saying just what you want them to saying. Doing just what you want them to do.

But once you grow older, they are no longer your friends. They're just some stuffed things that have no feeling.

Years ago, I was a normal six year old. I loved to play with my dolls. I had many, but two of them were my very favorites. Rin and Len. The story I had made for them was that they were twins. It made sense. They looked just like each other. I would play with them the most during the day, and only they were allowed to sleep in my bed.

The three of us were very close, but one day, I was sent to go live with my aunt for the summer. I kept telling myself to rememer to pack Rin and Len. Being a six yaer old, I had forgotten easily, and they stayed at my parents while I spent three months at my aunt's.

I returned home, and found them on my bed right were I left them. "Rin! Len! I'm sorry!" They sat not saying a word. "Are you ignoring me now?" Once again no answer. It was then that I realized they weren't real. They were nothing. Just some things I made into my friends. I grew up. Found real kids to be my friends. I stuffed all of my dolls into a box, and put that in the atic.

It wasn't until I was moving out of my parents when I unearthed that box again.

"Master, master. Please let us out." I heard a soft voice coming from inside.

_Who could be... _I opened the box and saw Rin and Len right away at the very top.

Rin hopped up and down. "Thank you, master! Thank you!" I picked her up. She was so soft.

"How are you speaking?"

"Len and I have always been able to speak, master. Isn't that right, Len?"

The boy wobbled as he tried to stand. "Yes. Do you not rememeber, master?"

"I remember playing with you, yes. But not you talking."

The two looked sad. They looked to one another and seemed to have a conversation with themselves.

"Master does not remember any of the fun times."

"He would let only us sleep in his bed."

"He would always play with us."

"And he would say how happy he was to have friends like us."

"Maybe we should play with him again."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, sister. What do you say, master?"

"Will you play with us one more time?"

The dolls stared at me waiting my my answer, but I wasn't sure if I would want to play with them. They were dolls. I grew up. How could I play with them.

"How could I play with you now that I'm older?"

"Oh, master. You really have forgotten everything. You must only use your imagination." Len crawled on my arm.

"We know you can do it, master. Just remember all of the times before." Rin went on the other.

I watched as the small toys played on me as though I was a jungle gym. It was hard to say. _I'm probably going mad. Spending all of this time up in the atic, surrounded by dust and such. I must be imagining things, or better yet, just dreaming. _The two watched me with there large dark eyes.

"Okay. I'll try."

"Good." They said in unison.

Before I knew it, I was falling into darkness as I heard their laughter fade.

* * *

Well, here we are! I hope you liked my first try at this. One of my friends is also writing a treat and treat fanfic, but I think I'm not goingot read it till after I'm done with mine. Oh well. This may or may not be long. Depends on how long the chapters end up being. This one was pretty short.

Much love to all of you reading this. Please review!

-CG ^_^


	2. Into the Castle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2:

**Child's POV**

* * *

Awoken in the middle of a forest, I looked around to see if I could find the two dolls that had suddenly changed from my best friends, to my worst nightmare. I had seen the movies. Dolls are never good when they come alive. And of course, missing alive dolls are even worse. So where are they? Gone. I stood up and noticed I wasn't quite in the middle of nowhere. I was able to see a opening just in front of me.

_Oh good. _A crash of thunder interrupted my thoughts. _I hope there's a building in that opening. _

Onward I went, but as soon as I took a step, the area moved no closer to me.

"What the?" I took two more steps. No visible movment. I looked down at my legs and watched as they swung out, planted on the ground, then pushed my other foot forward, but the ground followed my moves. I shot my head up, and the opening was gone! Another crash of thunder and a bright flash of lighting just before rain began to pour through the trees. It seemed that they were so tall, I could never see light. I heard laughing from behind me

"Come now, Sir. You used to love this game." Her voice seeped in my ear.

_Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes_

_Come, come until you're deeper into the heart of the forest_

_Hurry, hurry you'll only get closer if you're quick_

_Come, come now isn't it fun?_

_Let the games begin._

A song rang through my head. It seemed familiar to me. Like I had heard once.. A very long time ago.

Her brother followed. "What's with the frightened look on your face?"

"Don't tell us you are no longer having fun."

"Well, guys, I can't say I am. Being stuck in a downpour such as this with no way to run isn't exactly my cup of tea."

"But, master," Rin appeared in front of me. She was no longer a doll, but rather, she was a young lady. An attractive one at that. ", you loved the rain."

"Yes. I remember how you would sneak out with us all the time during a storm such as this." Len came out. He too had transformed into a young man.

"What happened to you two?"

They looked at one another. Searched themselves up and down until they asked in unison. "What do you mean, master? We are the same as we have always been."

The girl gasped, and with a smile, whispered something to her brother. He spoke out and had a similar expression as his sister. "It is possible! We may now truly begin." He directed his attention to me. "Follow us, Sir. You would not want to get stuck in these woods."

I did as instructed and followed the two through the area until we came to another opening. This time, as I walked towards it, it stayed where it was supposed to be. The opening brought me to a large castle. I was very hesitant to go, but seeing Rin and Len step in, I had memories of having fun in there. We would drink tea, and eat sweets. Play hide and seek. It was a great time. I found myself moving forward without thinking, and once I was in the house, I had a feeling, I would not be getting out. My eyes found their way to the two figures standing far down the hall. I sucked in a large amount of air before I was able to take my first steps towards them.

I approached them slowly, treating them like wild animals, easily scared, and deadly under certain circumstances. They spoke to each other, so softly. I strained my ears trying to listen as I got closer and closer, but once I finally got within earshot, they stopped and glided towards me. Rin came very close to me, almost to tempt me with her eyes. They were... They were two different colors. A brilliant blue one and flaming red one. How beautiful. They pulled me in hypnotizing me with each second I watched. She smiled widely, and as I fell, I had a warmer feeling than the last time. I began to feel as though my whole body was floating up to the heavens, and I was to be stuck in a state of complete comfort. Something about these twins was most relaxing. I began to feel like little kid again. But wasn't that what they wanted? They wanted to take me back to those days so they could keep me with them forever. I wasn't aware of their plan after they got me, but I couldn't help them. But this feeling. It was so nice. One of the twins caught me in their arms to keep me from hitting the ground. I assumed it to be Len after I heard his voice fill my ear with words like honey.

"Oh, Sir. You seem to be in a very good mood right now. Would you care to join us for a snack? Rin has made a wonderful buffet, just for you. It would be a shame for it to go to waste."

My brain in it's silly state commanded me to go with them. It was greedy and was happy to have time to be stupid. I lazily shook my head.

"Oh, Master," The boy pulled me over his shoulder. ", very good. I assure you, it will be worth your time."

* * *

Ah. Deeper and deeper he falls. What a shame. Well, I'm really glad to have finally gotten the second chapter up, but I feel bad for making it a short one.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Thank you for reading, please review?

With love as always,

-CG ^_^


	3. The Cinnamon Stick

**Disclaimer: I do not own VOCALOID/UTAU**

Alright, my lovelies! I am back and ready to do work! Hopefully I can get a little bit in each morning before school, then lock myself in my room and get a lot more done after. I have a router so it should be possible. But still, for any of you who have one, you understand how temperamental they can be. Or is it just mine?

I bring to you

Chapter 3

**Still in Boys POV**

**

* * *

**My doll held me close on his shoulders as his sister hummed sweet tunes in my ear.

_"The cinnamon stick is a magic wand_

_With just one flick the syrup will swell..._

Here we are, master." Her voice broke from the song._ Where have I heard that from?_

My mind could only stay on this thought for no more than a few seconds, as it switched it's attention to the spread in front of us.

So much food. Most of it was sweets. Bonbons, hot chocolate, lollipops, the foods you cherished as a child. I was beyond the age of finding these to be magical, yet something about the food beckoned me to taste it. A cinnamon stick.

I took a poisonous lick.

_Into a dream so sweet you'll forget you __knew bitterness_

_Sheltered by the canopy_

_You'll fall deep asleep. _

And it was so. I began to fight back realizing the hold they had on me. I imagined a face I had not thought of in a very long time. It was her... I hadn't remembered those days in years. They had become painful nightmares, rather than happy memories. Why of all times, did I have to remember _her_! A violent twitch in my stomach woke me up as I vomited. I found myself in a very different situation than before. There was no need to look, but the feeling of ropes rubbed against my arms and legs. The two objects were sitting at a table and murmuring again. The difference was that I could hear them just barely..

_"Len, do you know what this means? He is slowly regaining memories... do you believe he will want to stay with us after he thinks of all that happened?"_

_"We must trust that we can... Did you hear that?" _The man's eyes... Eye? Why was his left eye covered?... "You have awakened!"

Rin noticed me as well, and she too had her left eye blanketed by an eye patch. They released me from the cocoon and tried to help me stand. An awkward chuckled escaped my body.

_It's okay to be lost, memorized by mirages_

This isn't a mirage

_If you loosen the blindfold it won't be fun_

But I want to see

_Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand_

No...

_So, right away_

I need to get out of here

_Entrust yourself to me_

"Okay."

"Okay."? Was I mad! Probably. But the problem with that is, I was letting it take the best of me.

_She_ had always told me,

_"Whether you are mad, or sane, so long as you do not let it make the best of you, the head on your shoulders will be strong."_

So how was my head doing? Barely clasped on. Holding by a thread. I was sure of that.

I couldn't lose to these two though! I had to prove I was strong. I promised one last play time, but that did not require me to lose my mind!

Trick and Treat.. That was the game they played. Len was the trickster, Rin was the treater. All I had to do was not fall into their traps. Two... Three can play at this game.

"Ne ne. Rin-chan." I played stupid. Something I have been good of doing lately.

"Yes, Master?"

I leaned to her ear and spoke in the softest voice I could find, slurring my words ever so slightly. "Is there a way I can just have some time with you. Not that I don't enjoy your brother, but," My free hand felt for her waist. ", I feel like I should get to know you better _alone_. Especially if I'll be with you two for a really long time."

"M- Master!" The strong voice from before came out flustered and silenced. "It sounds nice, but Len is my brother. We stay together no matter what."

My stomach lurched a bit at those words. Ignoring the urge to vomit again, I continued to try to convince Rin to come with me alone. "I understand how close you want to be with your brother, but I think we should regain our relationship we used to have. Maybe even grow closer to one another."

I had almost completely forgotten about the other body supporting me, until he cleared his throat and made his own suggestion. "I would think it wise of us to stay together. It would be un-beneficial for you to be lost in this house, and Rin will not be leaving my side anytime soon."

"But, brother-"

"No, Rin. There will be no splitting. I thought we had talked about this before we tried to get him back."

"You are correct, but we did talk of how you will have to leave to set up the next event as well..." The smirk on her face told me Rin knew she had backed her brother into a corner.

Rather than talking back to his sister, Len grumbled a few words I would rather not repeat, and gave me a look that was all the warning I needed, and vanished.

Rin was quick to bring me to what she called her "favorite room", all the while singing to me that same song.

_For some time the blade of doubt has been fading in and out_

A blade, huh?

_The mercy of love has no place here_

_Through a slit in the blindfold you peeped _

Peeped and saw awful things.

_And saw the shadows cast by the lantern_

Some pretty freaky shadows..

_Suddenly, your hair stands on end_

The last line was whispered in my ear and created a hot wave to crash into my body.

"Do you see, master?" It was a theater. The walls were draped with gorgeous red velvet and rows upon rows of eats sat empty. Far away from us, was a stage larger than life. I didn't want to make a single sound. I was too afraid to break the scene. It seemed like an ancient picture that would tear with the slightest touch. An echo rang through the room as Rin took a step forward. "Come, sir. I want to show you something."

* * *

Okay. I know we didn't get too much of anywhere in this chapter, but we did introduce an interesting plot twist! No why would he be having horrible memories of someone? And who could it be? What happened to them? Why is it that I feel the need to ask you!

Well, that put aside, I'm going to be starting yet another fanfiction so I think that makes it 5-6 fanfictions that I work on? I do try to make it fair and update depending on who hasn't been updated the longest, but if I can't think of anything for awhile, I skip ahead till I find something interesting to write about.

I do love you guys just as much as the other readers. I'm just not sure where I can take this story yet. .

With lots of love and hope for replies!

-CG ^_^


	4. The Theater

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Vocaloid/UTAU/ect.**

_Ah. Overcoming laziness to bring you another chapter. Yes. I admit. I am lazy, but at least I'm not lying. ((shut up and move on with the chapter...))_

**Chapter 4:**

The Theater

**XXXXXXXX**

"Do you see, Master?" As the girl glided onto the stage, I remained in the doorway. The massiveness of the area caught me off guard, although I should have expected such a thing from this castle. Even so, it wasn't until I noticed that Rin was pulling furniture out that I made my way through the ghost rows I found them to all be covered in a soft dusting.

"How long has it been?" I finally had found my voice to allow me to speak.

The doll sat me down on a couch that had an ancient pattern on it. She left me for a moment to grab out a small table. Once the stage was set, she snapped her fingers to make two glasses and a bottle appear. She had ignored my question till she handed me a glass filled with a clear drink. "Too long." She raised her glass for a toast. "We've missed you... I've missed you. You have gotten so much older. I feel as though you are now much more... Oh never mind."

As much as it was killing me, I decided to not ask her to go on. I changed the direction towards something else eating away at me. "What's that song you've been singing? It sounds so familiar."

Rin nearly choked on the sip she had just taken. "Oh that? It's nothing.. Just an old tune. Maybe you have gotten it mixed up with another song that sounds close to it." She spoke with her face down in her glass. She couldn't look me in the eyes.

"Rin," I spoke with the same smoothness as before. ", what is that song?"

"Well, it's just.. Maybe it has.. If you could say..." Her words tripped over each other as they ran out her mouth. Her face was flustered and red as she was trying to come up with an excuse. I forced her face up by tenderly grabbing her cheeks and turning her head at me. I noticed the eye patch still covering her red eye. I could see as her face melted that I had her in my hands to mold. "It was a song we would always sing to you..." Rin moved her head back into the cup. "You loved to listen to me. Remember?"

I could tell by the smile on her face that the memories of us together meant a lot to her. She may have been a doll, but somehow, she was human as well. "I can see that you really did miss me, huh?"

"More than anything in the whole world!" Her eye caught mine. She looked so hurt. "When you left, and forgot about us... We thought- Len thought that you had.."

"Had what?"

"Abandoned us, of course. it was a pretty good assumption if you ask me. Yet, I knew. I just did." She smiled again, but then turned to look like she had a great idea. "Oh let's dance!"

She hoped off of the couch grabbing both of the glasses and before I had a say in the matter, I was up with her in my arms. "Do you remember how to dance, Master?" I looked down at our feet trying to think. I solemnly shook my head "no" and a slight blush crossed my face. "Well that is okay! I can show you."

She led me through the steps. Smoothly running my feet along with hers. They were perfectly aligned doing just as they had to do and I was having a very good time. After some time, she began humming that song again. A twirl here and a dip there, she was never off and her voice stayed solid. _What a lovely girl she is. I enjoy this life so much. I wish I could stay here forever. _

As though reading my thoughts, Rin whispered in my ear. "You know, you don't have to leave."

"But if I never leave, people will worry. I have a very important job in the world now. I can't just disappear."

She stopped our movement. "Why not?" It seemed like she wanted to say it harsher, but it came out pained. "I don't want you to leave again. Please stay."

"I can't make promises..." I couldn't just say "yes" and go back on it later, plus, part of me thought that I really did want to stay, and that frightened me quite a bit.

And as smart as she was, Rin figured as much. I could tell from her face that she knew what I was thinking. "I see. Okay, Sir. Well, we should be getting to Len. He must have set the room by now."

I had almost completely forgotten about Len! "Of course. Hey, do you think I could have one more sip of that drink you brought out before?"

"It would be my pleasure." she brought a glass and beverage out the same as before. The sip I took brought me low. I felt dizzy, but it was a feeling I was growing used to. I could just smile up at Rin as I fell on the soft cushions of the couch and into a deep sleep. I could hear just a few words of her singing.

_"My my, what a wicked child! You're already awake?_

_If the blindfold came off, then shall I blind you?_

_Come now, smile! Let's see that precious face_

_Slip back into your skin_

_and go back to the show."_

=0=0=

A whisper crept in my ear. "Hey, give me some?" My eyes opened to both of Rin's. I couldn't remember what had happened and as I tried moving around, I found myself to be strapped in yet again.

_"What happened to make your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling_

_Shall I bring you some warm milk?_

_Now now, come inside! It's very warm in here_

_The stuff from your pockets will be enough in return"_

I was brought to a room with a tall ceiling and many tables piled with goods of all sorts.

"If I may have the chance to say this, Master." A boy's voice was heard, but he was unseen. "I cannot wait to play with you again. I hope my sister was well behaved."

The other doll joined in the group next to his sister. He untied me and led me to a table.

"Enjoy. Please feel free to have as much as you want. The other guest will be joining in just a moment."

_Other guest? Who could that be?_

**XXXXXXXX**

_Okay. So there you go! I hope it was to your liking. I really am trying to drag these out because The ending is chosen now and I actually really like writing this. I'm sad that I have to finish it, but it will happen soon. _

_Hopefully future chapters can be posted quicker, but I really need to update on a couple of others. _

_Check out some of my other stories maybe if you like my writing. _

_I hope to read your input soon~_

_With so much love and appreciation,_

_-CG ^_^_


	5. A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Vocaloid/UTAU/ect.**

_Alright. We last left our boy preparing for a ball of sorts. Some new characters will be introduced, so sit back, grab your snacks, and enjoy_

**_Chapter 5:_**

_Trick and Treat: A Night to Remember_

**XXXXXXXX**

_Guest? What sorts of guests could he be talking about? _The mostly empty room had it's lights brighten. I could make out a table that lay in front of me. It appeared to be empty at first, but as I kept my gaze food such as whole chickens and potatoes. Carrots and ham. Then more sweets. Cakes, torts, brownies, cookies, ice cream, pies, chocolate fondue. The food became solid. A trick I had almost grown used to. Sounds of music filled the air. A light ballroom dance. But what surprised me the most were the sounds of laughter, but a laughter from others. I felt myself turn and before me I saw the "guests" my dolls spoke of slowly appearing, just as the food had. I peered down on my tog and noticed the change. My vest had become a deep red velvet and my undershirt was now a gray. There was a black tailed coat around my shoulders that felt weightless. My brown, spiky hair was slicked back nice and neat, and in my left hand was a mask. I realized that I was in a masquerade ball at this time and pulled the mask to hide my identity. A girl with long pink hair in an extravagant ballroom gown that held small diamonds around the waist and ruffles that shimmered red and pink with a mask reminding me of a fishes scales came towards me. I thought she had not even noticed me standing there until she spoke to me with a voice that sounded distant.

"Oh, child. You have returned! I do hope you will find our ball to be fulfilling.. Even after what happened last time.."

A man dressed similarly to me cut between us. His long purple tinted hair took up my view, but in a moment, he had left without a word and taken the girl with him to dance. Just as soon as she began, she was gone, and I watched as Len and Rin joined the crowd of dancers in their own unique clothing. I spotted a girl with green hair sitting on her own. I took an advance and sat down in the seat next to her. A silence followed me to the chair, but this lady quickly changed that.

In contrast to the earlier conversation, this person sounded close by. Her voice was warm and sweet, but her bird-like mask covered her eyes. "You would have done better to stay in your room, sir."

I gave her a look of confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"You will be hurt... You will remember... Soon. I know it."

"What will I remember?"

"The thing that haunts you at night."

"But-"

"We mustn't talk of it here." A could find her smiling under the shadows casted by the feathered face. "Let us join the others. Okay?"

I grabbed onto the mysterious girl's hand as she led me to the floor. A new song started and I followed her movements for a time until the moves became familiar to me and I danced as her partner, rather than some unskilled child. Something had come to mind, though. It all felt like a repeat.. The room. The theater especially.. It all seemed so.. Haunting.. Perhaps this turquoise colored girl was right. Once the music ended, I bowed to my partner and excused myself.

At the table I hydrated myself. I found myself being lost in the reflection my drink caused. I looked into my face and saw something strange in my left eye. I brought the cup closer to examine, and it almost looked the same as what Rin and Len had, but it only took up a portion of it all. But something much more alarming was found in my reflection. On my shoulder, I saw a little girl. My head snapped backwards and there was the little girl. She was in a plain white dress with cropped, brown hair that held a small white bow. I stood up and walked towards her, but as I became too close, she giggled and ran into the hallways. Something told me to follow, so I did just that. Taking a step out of the ballroom, I was sure either Rin or Len would have stopped me, but they appeared too busy to bother with what I was doing. As I looked left, I saw the tiny girl again and slowly walked. She stayed in place for a moment, just staring.. Staring with these large blue eyes. She took off from her place as I got too close again. A childish instinct came over me and I followed with a light jog. Where was I even going? Did I have an idea? Not exactly.. I felt like I knew where to go, but not where it led, so I followed. Every now and then this child looked behind to assure herself that I was close behind. She seemed so very recognizable. Who was she?

**XXXXXXXX**

_Okay! So, a very short chapter. I really wanted to get something posted, and this is leading to somewhere! Somewhere big and important! We are reaching the end. D: But no worries, I have other stories! And I have lots of ideas for more, so yeah! Not bad?_

_I love ya alll! Comment? Please?_

_-CG ^_^_


	6. Who Is That?

_Alrighty. I don't really have much to say before the chapter so I'm just going to get into it~_

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6:

Who Is That?

**XXXXXXXX**

The girl with with the white bow continued to run from me. I chased after her in hopes that there would be an end to the mad goose chase soon. Her giggles rang through the hallways as I followed close behind. She ran and ran and ran until we reached a dead end. Well, it wasn't quite a dead end. A blue door was at the end of it. It looked as though it hadn't been touched in ages. The paint was chipping off of it like a skin on a snake. The girl was standing close to the door. She kept her eyes on me as she walked backwards and sunk into the thing.

"Hey! Wait!" My feet began to move on their own further into the hallway. Once I reached the door, I could see more of it's decay. Chuck of the wood was missing and towards the bottom, it looked as if there were claw marks on it. _Is this really a good idea? Well.. I have gone this far. I wouldn't have come all this way if I wasn't meant to fine something out._

My palms were sweating and my breathing became lighter. My hand wrapped around the doorknob and turned. The door swung open with ease and I entered this room. My senses were first met with the abundant smell of dust, but something else was in the air. It was almost like it was metallic. I didn't want to say that it was blood, but that was all I could think of it being. I couldn't see a thing. There were no lights. No windows. I noticed a cord hanging from the ceiling thankfully due to the light coming in from the hallway I was just in. I reached out to grab at it, and the moment the light was on, I heard a scream come from behind me. I spun myself around to find Rin and Len and the end of the hallway gapping. They began to run at me. I had no time to react. They had just barely reached the door before it was slammed in their faces by the little girl.

She stood with a smug look as she listened to the yells and screams from the other side. The door shook and shook. I had thought they would come through in no problem at all, yet this small brunette was completely sure that broken down wooden rectangle would easily hold them back. Not a word spoken from her, she held her finger up to her lips in a manner of warning me to stay quiet. I was now given the time to look around the room. It looked just like a child's playroom. It seemed so familiar. Everything had a blanket of dust, but one could see the shapes. A large bed would be the first thing seen by a visitor, and there were dressers and either end. A canopy was above it. It was a room that was small, but it was cozy. It felt as though it should be very comfortable for a couple of children to share. I imagined that twins would spend their time in this room playing games of make believe with princesses and knights fighting off evil. Flashes crossed in my mind, but they were so fuzzy.

A sharp pain was shot through me. It had come from no where. I felt a small hand on my back. The young child was smiling at me as she tugged on the sleeve of my shirt. I allowed her to guide me to one of the walls. She pointed at it and looked back at me, her smile larger than ever. I continued to look at it, but didn't see anything. There was no picture. No cracks. Nothing. I gave her a half smile back and shrugged my shoulders. Something that seemed like it would be a sigh escaped from her, but I did not hear any noise. She simply grabbed my wrist and swung my hand onto the wall. I heard a creaking sound come from it, and a slight budge come from the wall. I could hear the pounding gain in noise as I pushed the wall further in. With a final shove, a part of the wall completely caved in and revealed a large chute. I had no idea what to do. Well, I knew what to do, but I wasn't happy with it. I turned to look at the girl in the white dress, but she was gone. Already shooting herself down into the darkness.

I took a sharp breath of air and jumped. I fell for maybe five seconds when I hit a ground type area. I allowed my eyes to adjust and noticed that there were stones of a sort that let off a light. I could see that I was in a tunnel. Under the building? It was possible.. I kept the thought in my mind as the most plausible. I had lost sight of the girl, and I could no longer hear the screams coming from the twins. I had to go off on my own. I began to walk through this tunnel. The lonely sounds of dirt shifting under my feet kept me on edge. The light glaze of blue light was the only thing that made me continue forward. I would come across a few paths in which the tunnel split, and I found myself at a standstill the first couple of times, but I had noticed that one tunnel would hold more of the stones, so I would choose that path, just hoping that it was the right way. The further in I went, the more narrow the tunnels became. It had gotten harder to breath as well, but every now and then, I could hear the faint laughter of that girl. I knew her. I had recognized her. But how?

The lights became less and less abundant, and before long, I was in near black.

"Master!" My body froze. It was Rin's voice. I could hear the sweet honey come from it.

_H- How did they-_

"Where have you gone, Master?" Len's voice cut through the dark and traveled into my body shaking it frightfully.

There was no time to think of how they made it here or why they were so worried with me being in this area. The main objective was to get to where that girl was. I was beginning to think that I had lost my way, and just as the last stone was behind me, I had nothing to do, but run. And so I ran. I ran until I could no longer hear the twins following me. I ran until I was out of breath. I ran until I had hit a wall. My body slammed against the dirt hard and shoved me to the ground. My ears were ringing for a while, and I could do nothing but sit. Panting and crying. I fell onto my back and just lay in the dirt waiting for my dolls to come retrieve me.

"Nell," I could hear a child's voice. A voice I hadn't heard- My chest burned as she spoke. "Listen to me. You are just feet away."

I clutched at my chest as the pain stuck. My eyes squinted as I tried to look at her. She stood nearly on top of me. _Nell? How does she know my name? _She bent down and placed her hand on mine. "You must see this." And she stretched my hand over and through her. As it fell, I could feel something hard.

"What is-" The girl vanished before I could even finish the sentence. My hand grasped onto the object and I tried bringing it to my face to get a better look. It looked sharp.. And.. broken down.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_I'll have to stop it herrre~ I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last. I'm actually very excited for the end~ It should hopefully be something worth reading~_

_Much much much love,_

_CG ^_^_


	7. I Know What You Did

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of VOCALOID/UTAU**  
_

_Not like I've been trying to neglect writing, but I was going through a hard time with it. I lost all of my writing and I just got so upset that I couldn't try to restart it. I know that's horrible of me to do to you guys who actually read my stories, but I was just so upset to lose it all. But I'm back and hopefully with a satisfying end!_

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 7:

I Know What You Did.

**XXXXXXXX**

The object was dull and weak. I could tell what it was, but not why it found its way to me. _A knife? What is..._

"Master?" My doll's voices were far behind me, but close enough to bring a shiver down my spine.

What would I do when they found me? My hand clutched onto the broken knife afraid that it would vanish just as the little girl had been doing so much of. I sat in the dark. I sat with a million questions. For who? I wasn't sure of that either. One thing I was noticing was that I had been doing an awful lot of "not knowing" lately. It bothered me deeply. I hated being unsure of things. What were those strange visions in my head?

Then it happened in a flash. It was like having the lights turned on in a dark room suddenly and your eyes won't adjust quickly enough.

I heard that little girl speak to me. "You know who I am, don't you, Nell? You know what you did. Right? You remember how you and I used to play. We loved playing together with our dolls. Mother and father yelled when we got too old, though. I wonder if you remember my name? Mila?" The small figure appeared in front of me looking whole, but her smile was missing a spark to it. "Yes. Of course you remember Rin and Len. How we loved playing with them most. Our favorite game was 'tea party'. Look over there." I had my eyes follow the pale, outstretched arm to a small light on the wall and under that light was a pile of some material. "You forgot me.. You promised you would love me always, but how could you love what you forget?"

I crawled over to the light and examined the pile closer. Memories were finding themselves rising above the barrier I had put up many years ago.

It was my twin sister Mila and I.

O~~~~~O

_I was showing her how to craft small wooden animals out of scrap wood using my pocket knife I carried on me because father always told me how important it was to keep safe. Our dolls interrupted so they could bring us to our favorite room of the mansion. They told us we should play hide and seek in the tunnels. We agreed, of course. We loved the tunnels. The lights were so warming, and playing hide and seek in them took up so much otherwise wasted time. I took Mila's hand as we prepared to go hide, but this time was different. Len and Rin wanted to change the teams so that I was with Len and Mila with Rin._

_"Okay." We had both said in confidence._

_I stepped to Len and as my hand fell empty of my sister's, she moved to Rin. They were off in a second. It seemed as though we were the seekers for this game._

_My golden haired friend looked down at me and spoke with a bright smile. "Alright. You go look for Mila, and I'll try to find Rin!"_

_I nodded and took off down the nearest glowing path. I cold hear the faint pattering of my sister's steps coming from in front of me. I tried to move with haste, but also in as much stealth as I could. My running became more of a strut once I realized that I was in a part of the tunnels that was completely foreign to me. My mind began playing tricks. I wasn't used to be alone in the tunnels. Much less alone and lost. The lights became fewer and fewer till I was near total darkness. Each breath I took felt like an icy stab to my throat. The hair on my arms and the back of my neck stood up and I swear I cold have seen my breath had there just been some more light, but I was sweating. I was sweating like a fat man wearing a suit on center stage of a broadway musical who forgot his line. It was the strangest thing._

_The worst part wasn't even the bitter coldness or the unexplained sweating, but it was the tick tick ticking in my mind that started. At first I thought it could have just been my walking or even Mila up ahead, but when I stopped to rest, it was still there. Just as loud as if I had been pressing my ear to a type writer. Just a constant tick tick tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Over and over. I started to go nuts. I swear. I'd do anything to stop the freaking ticking. I ended up sitting with my head between my knees for God knows how long in that dark, freezing tunnel. Just listening to the ticking going on in my head._

_Just as it began to dim down and I thought my mind was at ease, I heard an echo of small feet against the damp floor of the pathway. Of course the ticking began to grow back. Mila crouched down next to me and lay her hand upon my back._

_"Are you alright.." Her voice sounded distant as it was drowned by the tick. I rocked back and forth trying to ease it, but it wouldn't stop. Every time she spoke, the ticking got worse and worse. "Helloooooo. Are you listening to me?"_

_Of course I was listening. How could I not? All I could do was listen to the tick ticking of each word she spoke. But I didn't answer, and that only made the ticking louder. "Hey! You answer me right now! What's the matter?"_

_"SHUT UP!" I had never yelled at her before. Not like that. Not out of anger. She was silent. Her hand fell from my back and it began to feel cold again. I thought that if she stopped talking, then the ticking would stop. But no. It was still there. It was faint, but there. I tried to look around me, and by this time my eye were pretty well adjusted. I could see her sitting on the ground with her brown hair covering her face. A glimmer of her white bow reflected off the tiny light on the wall. I tried to find the source of the ticking, and I saw Mila's hands clasped together and her thumbs rolling over top one another. Tick. Tick. Tick. Each loop made a sound._

_"Mila.. Wold you please stop that?"_

_"Stop what?" Tick. Tick._

_"That ticking. Please stop."_

_Tick. Tick. Tick. "I don't know what you mean. I don't hear any ticking." Tick._

_"It's plain as day. How could you **not** hear that?"_

_"You know.. you should really apologize for yelling at me earlier. That was very mean of you. Mother and father wouldn..." Her words had simply melted into more ticks._

_My breathing became unsteady. "If you would please stop that ticking, Mila. I would greatly appreciate it. Please stop."_

_Tick. "Please." Tick. "Stop." Tick. "Mila..."_

_Tick. I felt the hard casing of my knife in my pocket. **I want her to stop. She won't listen... Just do it. No ones around. It'll make the ticking go away. But.. What would happen after? Nothing. Just the ticking would disappear, right? I want it to go away, and she's not listening.**_

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Ti-_

_My blade slide into her stomach. I heard her gasp as though caught off guard, but these things should be expected if one does not listen when their brother tells them to stop ticking._

_"Mmmnnff... It... Hurtss... Nnelll.." Her aqua eyes met mine in a moment of pure suffering. I could see everything she was going through. Her blood drenched my hand, and as she fell, she landed on me. "Wh... Whhyyy N... Nell?" She was taken over with quick breaths never knowing which would be her last. Her eyes searched my face for answers that I couldn't give her. I didn't know why. Why wouldn't she stop ticking?_

_"It's.. It's not my fault. I swear. It's not. God, Mila.. It's really not. You.. You have to believe me! The ticking wouldn't stop. Oh quiet now. Just... Just stop bleeding." My face began to grow hot as tears spilled from the rims of my eyes. "Just stop your bleeding. Please, Mila. Oh God.. What's going to happen to you? You gotta stop this. You're going to die on me if you keep this up. Just... Just stop with the bleeding for God's sake! Shhh. Shush. Quiet now. You'll be okay. You just have to stop bleeding. Oh God Mila look at this mess... It's okay, though. You'll be fine. Rin or Len will find us. I promise. They.. They'll find us and fix you up. I promise, Mila. I promise. I promise. I promise..." Her breaths came fewer and farther apart. Till of course that last goodbye._

_"Nell. Just.. Don't forget.. Please..." Her tear soaked face contorted for but a moment of struggling and then it was over. _

_I sat with her on my lap. I didn't want to move. Her body kept bleeding on me. God.. How could one little girl hold so much blood. Her eyes were no longer as beautiful or as full of life. I couldn't take them looking back at me, so I shut them. Now it sorta looked like she was sleeping. And that's what I told myself. She fell asleep and her dress was red today because she had gotten paint all over it. She was always quite messy. Oh yes. And that's what I could tell mother and father. They'll believe me too. Because it must be true. Mila is right here sleeping._

_"Miillaaaa~ Neeellll~" I could her are voices in Rin's sing-songy voice. _

_I smiled. "Over here. Come this way." And for a moment. I thought we were okay. Everything would be fine. But I couldn't help but wonder;_ **_If everything is alright, why am I still crying?_**

_Rin and Len saw us together through the dark. _

_"Nell! What.. What happened?" Rin flew to Mila's side. She took in the scene and began stroking her hair. "Oh no... No no no.. Len.."_

_I hadn't even noticed that he was standing next to me. "What did you do?"_

_I sat with them on either side of me and thought for a good answer. But it was so simple. "I just made the ticking go away."_

O~~~~~O

"You... I.. I killed you Mila." Her tiny head nodded.

"And they tried helping you." She spoke referring to the toys. "They wanted to make you feel better. Make the pain go away. you wouldn't stop crying. So they took my body and left it here. In hopes you would never find it. They hid me from you, because they were afraid that if you found out the truth again.. You wouldn't want to play with them anymore."

"But... Mom and Dad.. They had to have known."

"Yes. They found out. You still haven't realized it yet, have you? Well. That's alright. You remembered me. That's all I needed. You can't forget me again. Okay?" She smiled at me. She actually smiled. It was the greatest feeling. As though I didn't have to worry anymore. I would have her with me always. Her and that forgiving smile.

She began to fade and the walls of the tunnel closed in on me. It was dark and I was numb. But this was a pleasant numb. I liked this.

O~~~~~O

I began to feel a softness on my finger tips and light entered my view. My eyes rested on a pastel green ceiling. This is a room that I couldn't recognize. I sat up and had realized I was in a bed. My sheets were the same green as, well... Pretty much everything in the room. The walls. The window sill. Actually, now that I looked. There wasn't much to the room. I had a little desk and chair, and there were drawings everywhere. What was this place?

A woman in all white came into my room pushing a cart that had on it, a bowl with some food, a clear drink that I guessed to be water, and something else that I couldn't quite see from where I sat. The girl spoke with a sweet voice. "Good morning, Nell. How did you sleep?"

"...What?"

"That must have been some dream you had last night. You had all the doctors worried about you. Moving an awful lot. You didn't take your pills did you?" She said referring to the tiny plastic saucer that had a couple of white capsules on it. "Well no worries. We'll just give you the shot so you feel back to normal, okay? Just stick out your arm like a good boy now."

I did as she told me to as though I was a dog following orders for no real reason. "Why am I here? What is this place?"

I felt a pinch as the fluids were injected into my body. "Why Nell, you don't remember? I would think you should know where you've been living for the past eight years. This is Broadmoor Hospital. Don't you remember? We've been taking care of you for a very long time, dear. Well. That's done. Go ahead and eat up!"

I watched as the nurse left the room leaving behind the cart with food on it. _It was all my mind... I never was home.. Or playing with them. But that is alright. Because I know. I know about Mila. And I will remember her._

I smiled as I brought a spoon full of the oatmeal given to me up to my mouth. I began to hear the voice of honey that came from Rin's mouth finishing her lullaby.

_Give me something, hurry, hurry_

_Hey c'mon, right away_

_Abandon the notion of having a choice_

_We'll lure you in with lies, so just slurp the sweet honey_

_Give me some, hey now, hand it over, right now_

_Right now!_

**XXXXXXXX**

_Welp. That's that. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it~ Thanks for taking your time to read my work too! I'm going to just work on one story at a time now, that way, if I lose my writing, it'll just be one chapter rather then four or five._

_I love you guys and I hope you join me for another story._

_-CG ^_^_


End file.
